Una propuesta después de una batalla
by CerisierJin
Summary: La batalla había terminado. Paul sonreía orgulloso, pues finalmente había alcanzado su más ansiado sueño. Sin embargo, otro asunto importante se instalaba en su frívola mente, el cual incluía a cierta chica de cabellos azules.../Ikarishipping.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, etc._

 _._

 _Me siento mal porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que hoy es noche buena y este fanfic no tiene nada de bueno(?), okno, chiste malo. Lo que pasa es que la trama no tiene nada que ver con la navidad, simplemente es algo que ya tenía escrito y hasta hoy pude publicar._

 _._

 _ **NOTA** : Paul tiene 20 años, Dawn 18. Claramente es dos años mayor que ella, por lo que (para mí) en la serie él, al igual que Ash, tenían 12 años de edad, mientras que Dawn 10._

 _"comillas y cursiva"- pensamientos._

* * *

.

—¡Garchomp no puede continuar, el ganador es Electivire!

La batalla había terminado.

El tumulto de gente reunida en las gradas del estadio vociferaba a más no poder. Eran increíbles los hechos suscitados en medio de aquel devastado campo de rocas. Uno de los, hasta ahora, mejores combates se había llevado a cabo, resultando ganador un chico de cabellera morada, el cual, y al mismo tiempo, se coronaba como nuevo campeón de la región Sinnoh.

Las personas, totalmente atónitas e incrédulas, se removían emocionados en sus lugares y alegaban que no podía ser cierto, mientras, otros aplaudían orgullosos elogiando al nuevo vencedor.

Paul sonreía sorprendido desde donde se encontraba situado y, hasta hace un momento, dándole órdenes a su debilitado Electivire. Frente a él, pero del otro lado del campo, su rival, la ahora excampeona, lo observaba detenidamente. No le apartó la mirada, al contrario, se la retendría el tiempo necesario, pues creía que ella se sentiría humillada por su derrota frente a alguien mucho menor. Pero no fue así, la rubia solo suspiró resignada y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa que a él le pareció extraña.

—Bien hecho —susurró Cynthia inteligiblemente.

…

Después de ese duro enfrentamiento llegó el turno de la ceremonia de premiación, en la cual le entregarían a Paul su reconocimiento como el nuevo entrenador más fuerte de su región.

— ¡Estimada audiencia de Sinnoh, hoy ha concluido este desafío protagonizado por seis grandes entrenadores, donde ha quedado demostrado quién de todos fue el mejor! ¡Hubo momentos críticos a la hora de la batalla, pero esta trajo consigo un final poco esperado por muchos…!

Paul escuchaba atentamente lo dicho por el presentador, quien narraba con pocos detalles los enfrentamientos que él había estado cumpliendo en estos últimos meses, los cuales también eran de conocimiento público. Primero, ganar las ocho batallas de gimnasio para la obtención de las medallas que le permitirían participar en la liga Sinnoh, ya que la primera vez que lo intentó fue derrotado por Ash en octavos de final, sin embargo, la última vez los resultados fueron diferentes.

Debido a eso, el pelimorado llevaba ya dos años como campeón de liga, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de dar un paso más grande en su carrera como entrenador: Desafiar a la Elite cuatro. Y así lo hizo, le tomó poco más de dos meses prepararse, y solo uno derrotarlos a todos, para finalmente ir por un pez más gordo. Cynthia, no había sido fácil de aniquilar, pero lo había conseguido, y Paul se sentía sumamente orgulloso de él mismo, y para qué negarlo, de sus pokemon.

—Así que, por favor, les pido un momento de silencio para escuchar unas palabras de la ahora excampeona Cynthia. —el barullo que inundaba el enorme estadio cesó, y el tipo le pasó el micrófono a la susodicha.

—Muchas gracias. Resulta difícil, pero no irreal, que después de tanto tiempo alguien haya reunido las habilidades necesarias para vencer a mi querido Garchomp —la rubia miró a Paul—, pero debo decir que estoy satisfecha…

¿Satisfecha? Paul se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con lo que había sucedido ocho años atrás, cuando peleó con ella, y cuando él perdió contra Ash.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que tuvo contacto con el entrenador quien, además, había pasado de ser su rival a convertirse en un amigo irremplazable. Quizá ahora que era campeón podrían reunirse para conversar un poco sobre sus vidas… o _"¡No! Estoy equivocado, ahora con este nuevo título, me encontraré muchísimo más ocupado, debo comentarlo con Dawn para concretar una reunión con ese tonto antes de…"_

Los pensamientos de Paul llegaron hasta ahí, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al recordarlo, y su mente divagó hacia días anteriores.

 **FLASH BACK.**

— _¡Torterra usa tormenta de hojas contra Electivire; Drapion, misil aguja! ¡Ursaring explosión!_

 _Como ya era costumbre, el joven pelimorado se encontraba dando órdenes a sus pokemon de atacarse el uno al otro, para así incrementar sus niveles de poder y mejorar su resistencia. En general, los adiestramientos del entrenador solían ser rudos, extenuantes e incluso algo violentos. Pero en ese momento algo más rondaba por su calculadora mente, y de cierta manera lo frenaba en la búsqueda de sus objetivos._

— _¡Electivire trueno! —ordenó distraído, tanto que el pokemon apenas alcanzó a atacar._

 _¿Cómo podía ser posible? si llevaba meses anhelando esa batalla, y ahora que por fin Cynthia había aceptado, no debía desperdiciar ni un minuto de su tiempo._

 _Aunque por otra parte, el tiempo era lo que más le preocupaba. Paul en el fondo,_ _ **muy en el fondo**_ _, temblaba nervioso de lo que pudiera sucederle si era descubierto por cierta persona que, sabía, podría aparecer en cualquier momento y que, por ahora, se encontraba en su cocina preparando el almuerzo._

 _Esto último era otro dilema que lo mantenía en un constante estado de alerta. Aunque era una preocupación mínima, no notó la humeada que se formó después de los ataques hechos por sus pokemon. Al paso de unos segundos la nube se disipó, dejando ver a un Electivire intacto. Paul al percatarse de esto sonrió de lado, pues era lo que esperaba. Su pokemon llevaba años sometido a duros y constantes entrenamientos, por lo que era lógico que ahora fuera capaz de soportar eso y más._

— _Bien hecho Electivire —elogió sorprendentemente, a lo que el pokemon solo respondió con un gruñido._

 _Suspiró aliviado, al menos sus entrenamientos estaban dando frutos. Si ya tenía eso asegurado, ¿por qué mejor no pensar en lo segundo? "Cómo hacerlo, cómo debería hacerlo" pensaba. "Vamos, eres inteligente. Te pasas días enteros planeado estrategias infalibles que no presentan error alguno… ese tipo de cosas debería ser pan comido." El entrenador meditaba en su mente acerca de su problema mayor._

 _Cuando se hartó de todo eso, resolvió ordenar otra gran oleada de ataques, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por una elegante criatura que apareció de repente._

— _Honchkrow… ¿Ella viene? —le preguntó directamente, a lo que el pokemon volador movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa— Rápido en posición, como les dije, ahora._

 _Los pokemon obedecieron y se colocaron frente a frente, incluso Honchkrow se incorporó sobrevolando el campo de batalla._

 _Los arbustos que rodeaban su lugar de entrenamiento se removieron y una figura femenina surgió de entre ellos._

— _¡Hola Paul! —saludó con una enorme sonrisa. La chica era de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello de igual color atado en una coleta baja; usaba un vestido que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus largas piernas._

— _Dawn, qué sorpresa._

 _Paul esperaba que no se diera cuenta, y al parecer no lo hizo, pues se dirigía normalmente hacia él. Notó que venía empujando un carrito donde seguro transportaba la comida, junto a su fiel compañero Lopunny por un lado._

— _La comida está lista. ¿Quieren comer ya? —se dirigió a los pokemon que estaban un poco más alejados, éstos asintieron felices, pero…_

— _Aún no terminamos —respondió el muchacho en un tono neutro, esperando persuadirla, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

— _Pero Paul, llevan toda la mañana entrenando sin parar, seguramente Electivire, Drapion, Ursaring y Torterra están hambrientos —dijo con un puchero, para después ser sorprendida por el pokemon volador que se colocó sutilmente en su hombro, haciendo un sonido de molestia—. Y claro, tú también Honchkrow._

— _Hmp… haz lo que quieras—el chico siseó, para después girarse e introducir las manos en sus bolsillos, en su típica pose siempre que algo le daba igual._

— _¡Bien, entonces pónganse cómodos! Lopunny, ayúdame a llevar los platos —gritó con entusiasmo, a lo que el lindo conejo asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Ambas empezaron a repartir la comida que, al probar bocado, los pokemon hacían sonidos de satisfacción y muecas de agrado, pues todo lo que cocinaba la coordinadora era delicioso._

 _Mientras esto ocurría, el entrenador meditaba sobre las acciones de su compañera, y sobre si era correcto seguir permitiendo tales indulgencias. Algo era seguro: no podía negarlas. Era confuso, pero últimamente Paul era incapaz de renegarle algo a la chica sobre el cuidado de sus pokemon._

— _¿Y cómo les fue? ¿se esforzaron mucho, verdad? —les decía Dawn a los pokemon de Paul mientras los acariciaba con cariño._

 _Dawn tenía ese hábito de realizarles muchos mimos. Siempre que terminaba un entrenamiento, ésta se aparecía para darles algún bocadillo y apapacharlos como una dulce madre haría con sus hijos. Anteriormente esto él no lo permitiría, ya que lo consideraba algo repulsivo e innecesario, además de que ese tipo de gestos le molestaba. Pero Paul debía aceptar que los actos de la joven siempre motivaban a los pokemon a esforzarse más a la hora de pelear._

— _Ustedes siempre trabajan muy duro, estoy segura de que ganarán. Solo tengan fe en que todo saldrá bien, confíen en Paul, y no se dejen amedrentar._

" _¿Fe? ¿amedrentar?" A pesar de los años de convivencia con la chica, en ocasiones no comprendía por qué decía esas expresiones tan complejas a los pokemon. No obstante, estos siempre se mostraban entusiasmados, como si absorbieran toda la energía positiva irradiada por la coordinadora._

 _Paul los miró de reojo, con ganas de comentar algo que hiciera enfadar a la chica, sin embargo esto no fue posible, debido a que la escena le dejó paralizado. Ver a Dawn rodeada de sus pokemon, tan feliz, y con su radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro era realmente cautivante._

 _Amaba verla así. Tan feliz._

 _¿Por qué? Pues, la chica se había convertido en una parte esencial en su vida durante los últimos años… además, era uno de los factores que lo mantenía tan distraído._

— _¡PAUL! ¿qué pasa?_

 _La suave voz lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba, al darse cuenta de ello maldijo para sus adentros, pues siempre ocurría lo mismo._

— _¿Qué pasa con qué?_

— _Pues parecías atontado, te llamé otras dos veces pero no respondiste, ¿te encuentras mal o algo?_

 _Al terminar de decir aquello la chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, y le tocó la frente para corroborar su teoría. Ese acto lo descoló. La proximidad de la hermosa peliazul siempre lo desarmaba, lo dejaba como un bobete, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenerla tan cerca le permitía darse cuenta de sus exquisitos encantos, además del fragante aroma que desprendía su piel, y de lo bonita que era su cara._

 _Era como un ángel caído del cielo._

 _No se resistió, mandando así al demonio su estúpida actitud frívola, para tomarla por la cintura y besarla._

 _Dawn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que él hacía, y sin ella habérselo pedido con antelación o insinuado. Sin embargo no le importó, correspondiéndole de la misma manera e inconscientemente se abrazó a él por el cuello. Estaba en shock, mas no disgustada. Total, no todos los días recibía esos gestos por parte de su novio._

 _El entrenador cargó a la muchacha y fue hacia la mesa plegable donde almorzarían. Ahí la depositó con cuidado, recargando su peso en ella, que situó las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Él, con una mano se aferraba a la cintura femenina y con la otra recorría suavemente su espalda. El beso se empezaba a tornar un poco más violento, y ya sentían sus cuerpos arder._

 _Segundos después rompieron el beso, más que nada por falta de aire, pero también fueron conscientes de que no se encontraban solos y se percataron de las miradas por parte de los pokemon._

 _Paul se notaba acalorado, mucho, trataba de ignorar la situación que él mismo había provocado volteando hacia otro lugar, pero no pudo. Sus ojos instintivamente cayeron al rostro de Dawn, que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Se veía adorable así, con el color carmesí tiñendo sus delicadas mejillas. Tan inocente que no quería corromperla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Su mirada fue más abajo, hasta sus carnosos labios, notándolos hinchados debido a los ardientes besos y unas cuantas mordidas. Sonrió arrogante debido a eso, y mejor se quitó de encima, pues ya lo estaban tentando de nuevo._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba de la mesa y acomodaba su arrugado vestido._

 _Mientras, el chico se había alejado un par de metros. Éste hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando negación, y se cruzó de brazos._

— _Ushh, bueno ¿vas a comer o no? —le imitó enfadada._

— _Claro —afirmó con burla—. Veremos si ha valido la pena suspender el entrenamiento —regresó a la mesa y tomó lugar frente a ésta_

 _Dawn lo miró feo, pero no le contratacó con nada. —¡Hice tu favorito! Espero te guste —dijo con melosidad a pesar del último comentario—. ¿A ustedes también les está gustando mi comida? ¡Acábense todo que enseguida vienen los puffins! —gritó con exceso de entusiasmo. Quería distraer a los pokemon de lo de hace un momento, pues aún se encontraban un poco aturdidos._

— _Oye yo no dije que me gustara._

— _¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!_

— _Ya. No te vayas a poner como loca. Y deja de amenazar a mis pokemon —expresó con tono de malicia y burla en la voz. Le gustaba hacerla enojar._

— _¿¡A qué te refieres? —vociferó desafiante, apretando los puños en señal de que lo golpearía._

— _A que siempre que ellos comen de tus puffins —la señaló entrecerrando los ojos y dejando de lado la tarea de comer—, terminan más cansados de lo normal y se duermen._

— _¿No estarás insinuando que mis preciados puffins tienen algo malo? —amenazó, apoyando la palma de la mano contra la mesa—, ¿O SÍ?_

— _Pues… yo no lo dije —se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia._

— _¡Eres un atrevido!_

— _Ya, ya. No te pongas a llorar, solo era una broma —ladeó el rostro dibujando una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que derretirían a cualquier mujer, hasta a la peliazul. Pero en ese preciso instante no le prestaba atención debido a la ira._

— _Pues tus bromitas te van a salir muy caras amigo —espetó poniendo sus brazos en jarra, y curvó suavemente los labios con malicia._

 _El entrenador alzó una ceja, captando la indirecta casi de inmediato._

— _Ohh, ¡pero qué buena está la comida! Deseo que me sirvas más, claro, si no es mucha molestia, querida._

— _Hmm. No me digas querida —respondió haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra—. Menso —le arrebató el plato vacío de las manos, y fue a servirle más de la comida que aún sobraba en el carrito._

— _No me digas menso, torpe —contraatacó._

— _No me digas torpe, idiota._

— _No me digas idiota, tonta._

— _No me digas tonta, baboso._

— _No me digas baboso, inepta._

 _Se le acabaron los adjetivos justo cuando terminaba de servir el plato. Dawn se giró, viendo a Paul apoyar su mano en la mejilla, junto con una expresión entre arrogante y divertida en el rostro._

— _¿Y ahora de que te ríes? —preguntó ahora sí enfadada, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho._

— _...de nada —cerró los ojos para continuar almorzando—. Ahora si no es mucha molestia, te agradecería que dejaras a mis pokemon continuar con su entrenamiento —finalizó con el rostro más serio que de costumbre._

 _Dawn suspiró, "A pesar de todo algunas cosas no cambian." vio que los susodichos habían acabado con todo su alimento, y decidió recoger los platos e irse de ahí. Aunque no le agradaba mucho lo último dicho por Paul, no le quedó remedio. Ella sabía que su próxima batalla era muy importante para él y no quería ser un estorbo. Comprendía que cada hora invertida en entrenamiento era en extremo valiosa, y los pokemon debían permanecer concentrados._

 _Cuando la chica desapareció por donde había llegado, Paul ordenó a todos que continuaran atacando a Electivire. Agradecía a los cielos que ella no pusiera objeción o insistiera con sus infantiles peleas. Aunque era hilarante ver sus mohines de niña al frustrarse por no saber qué contestarle, su próximo enfrentamiento tenía más relevancia en esos momentos._

 _Y… no quería engañarse. Además del problema y la preocupación a causa de la batalla, tenía el otro contratiempo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches._

 _La propuesta._

 _Esa simple palabra taladraba en su mente a diario desde que se dio cuenta de lo especial que era Dawn en su vida. Y claro, una chica especial merece algo especial, y más ahora que se encontraba totalmente seguro de su decisión_

" _¿Cómo demonios se hace una propuesta?"_

 _Ellos llevaban años saliendo, mantenían una relación estable, algo que él durante toda su infancia creyó imposible llegar a conseguir con alguien, mucho menos con una mujer._

" _Y vaya con quien."_

 _Cuando la conoció como acompañante de su rival de antaño, pensó en ella como alguien insignificante. Ni siquiera la molestaba porque no valía la pena. Sin embargo, al conocerla se había transformado en alguien sumamente importante, incluso más que su propia vida._

— _De verdad que me he vuelto patético._

 _Pero era lo que sentía._

 _Se dio cuenta mediante los largos meses que pasaron juntos que Dawn era maravillosa, y gracias a las circunstancias también entendió que valía la pena. Al tratarla, supo que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba; era la chispa que le hacía falta en su pacifica vida. Aunque con ella presente definitivamente ya no era tan pacífica. Pero lo sentía mejor así, y no se creía lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarlo pasar._

 _Era un tesoro hecho mujer, uno que muy pronto sería solo de él._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Paul despertó de su ensimismamiento escuchando las últimas palabras de Cynthia.

—…también les agradezco por todos estos años que estuvieron conmigo brindándome su apoyo, espero que suceda lo mismo para él. ¡Muchas gracias!

La rubia le regresó el micrófono al presentador que, a punto de volver a hablar, el aparato le fue nuevamente arrebatado de las manos por Paul, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

—Antes de terminar, me gustaría decir algo —el entrenador sonaba agitado. Su cara mostraba un gesto dubitativo, pero este rápidamente fue borrado y señaló con un movimiento de mano hacia las gradas del estadio. El pokemon que reconoció ese gesto obedeció inmediatamente.

Torterra caminó un par de metros y se aproximó lo más que pudo a los asientos. Sin pensarlo mucho, usó un par de látigos ocultos bajo su caparazón para tomar cuidadosamente por la cintura a una chica, que observaba todo esto con una mueca de estupefacción.

—¡¿Pero qué...—se preguntó la muchacha ya sobre el caparazón del pokemon tortuga—. ¿Torterra?

En breve el pokemon regresó donde su entrenador, depositando a la chica en el pódium frente a éste, que permanecía impertérrito junto a sus dos asombrados acompañantes.

—¿Qué pasa Paul? —interrogaba confusa— ¿Por qué le has pedido a Torterra traerme hasta aquí?

—Dawn —su voz salió firme y sin rodeos—, estoy consciente de que soy un mal sujeto— Paul miró al suelo, apenado, pero rápidamente su vista regresó a ella captando su atención—. Tú podrías conseguir a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te hiciera sonreír todos los días, alguien dedicado enteramente a ti y con mejor humor…sin embargo continúas conmigo y nunca lo entenderé.

A este punto Dawn observaba fijamente a Paul, tratando de entender su punto.

—También estoy muy agradecido por permitírmelo, porque, demonios, odio admitirlo y lo sabes— la señalo—, pero sí estoy aquí hoy, es gracias a ti.

Dawn abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tú que me apoyas a diario, que me animas con tus palabras, que nunca dejas de creer en mí, y me reprendes cuando yo mismo dejo de hacerlo. Además de tus constantes atenciones hacia mis pokemon, cosa que yo nunca había hecho por testarudo —él volvió a agachar la cabeza—. Sé que no te merezco, porque mientras tú eres cálida, vivaz, carismática, con chispa, imprevisible, exagerada… yo soy un engreído, cortante, desalmado…en fin, no sé si fue la manera correcta pero, por favor, yo… ¿te casarías conmigo?... Por favor.

Esto último lo dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos azul zafiro, mismos que se iluminaron al escuchar la extraña propuesta y que permanecían clavados en los suyos.

Dawn no se movía ni articulaba palabra alguna. Y es que sinceramente no podía, estaba petrificada por el largo pero impresionante discurso. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que había sido muy tierno ¿cuánto tiempo se habría estado matando Paul para meditar en todo lo que acababa de decir? Seguramente mucho. Ella lo apreciaba, pues el tiempo era algo que Paul valoraba bastante, al ser algo que nunca recuperaría.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, como nuevo campeón de la región Sinnoh y declarándole su amor.

De repente se percató. ¡Paul le propuso matrimonio frente a todo el estadio! ¡En medio de su premiación! ¡Con muchas personas, la prensa y cámaras presente! ¿Era eso verdad o uno de sus esporádicos sueños donde ella era la princesa y él el príncipe? _No, esto es real, idiota._

Soltó un suspiro gemido y gritó:—¡No puede serrr! ¿esto es serio? ¡Paul!

—Hmp —él no hizo más que mirar a otro lado— ¿No… quieres?

Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Dawn, así que rápidamente le contestó.

—¡Idiota! ¡Claro que sí me quiero casar contigo! Sin embargo no esperaba que lo propusieras tan pronto, mucho menos de esta forma!

—¿Qué acaso no te gustó? —en su cara se formó una media sonrisa pícara, mientras ella se acercaba para abrazarlo.

—¡Tonto! Era tu momento, y me lo regalaste…

—No, solo hice que fuera un momento especial para los dos —la abrazó por la cintura, pero de manera que no fuera un contacto muy íntimo, pues aún estaban frente a una multitud—. Ahora es nuestro momento.

—Sí. Nuestro —le susurró para por fin unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Beso que quedaría grabado en la memoria de millones, los cuales comenzaban a aplaudir y vitorear conmovidos por la inesperada propuesta. Los más sentimentales soltaron algunas lagrimitas traicioneras, mientras que otros ya cansados de tantos preámbulos mejor decidieron irse.

Pero eso no importaba para la pareja que felizmente rompía su unión y se dedicaban la más sincera mirada de amor que pudieran expresar.

—Vaya, en todos mis años de carrera como comentarista, jamás había presenciado un acto como este.

—Quién lo diría. Que un tipo tan duro como lo es Paul haya caído en el amor… —mencionó la ex campeona con la mano en su barbilla.

—Sí… —el señor tomó el micrófono que en algún momento Paul había tirado, y lo encendió—. ¡Bien! Esta ha sido una inesperada y conmovedora escena, la verdad los felicito chicos, les deseo lo mejor en su futuro matrimonio, pero es preciso continuar con la ceremonia.

—¡Sí!

Paul recibió una medalla, un pergamino, y un gran trofeo bañado en oro, pero sin duda su mejor regalo fue obtener mediante un "sí, acepto" la oportunidad de vivir al lado de la chica que ama.

* * *

.

 _Bien, lo terminé. No sé si haya sido bonito, pero quedó como lo planee, hasta hubo unas cuantas cosillas de más xD. Normalmente mi primera historia en un fandom nuevo siempre es rara, y no muy buena que digamos, pero se hace lo que puede para no caer en el OoC ni ideas absurdas. En fin, espero mejorar con el tiempo._

 _Si algo no quedo muy claro no duden en preguntar, y lo digo porque para mi, lo que escribo siempre me resulta extraño._

 _Hasta luego y Feiz Navidad._

 _ **NOTA 2:** Paul tenía 18 cuando ganó la liga Sinnoh. _


End file.
